My little Serpent
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Complete! Process of revising! The 5th book never happened! It's the summer to Harry Potter's 5th year and something gets dropped off on his doorstep. Surprise Surprise the little boy is named Tom!
1. nightmare

Disclaimer: no I don't own any HP characters and I'm not doing this for money. Heck this isn't even my plot. It's a challenge by Phoenix Tears Type 6.  
  
Yeah okay this is called Lion's Serpent.  
  
Summary: It's been a week since Harry's been on Summer Vacation and he's still having Nightmares about Voldemort. When he finally gets good night sleep he wakes up to find a boy camping out on the Dursely's front step. His name? Tom.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the graveyard confused as to how he got there. It was the same graveyard as the one he was at in the Tri Tournament. Footsteps could be heard behind him so he turned around only to be face to face with Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Ce-Cedric?" Harry choked out "I thought you were dead?"  
  
Cedric had dark rings under his eyes and his skin was pale but it was his voice that scared Harry. "I am dead, thanks to you," it came out as a hiss.  
  
"No Cedric! I tried to save you! I did!" Harry cried out, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
Cedric turned his back to Harry. "You didn't do a very good job of it now did you?" Cedric started walking away from Harry.  
  
"Cedric! Please Forgive me! CEDRIC!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Potter I forgive you," a nasty snide voice said behind Harry. Knowing that voice, Harry turned wide eyed to see Voldemort holding his wand at Harry's chest.  
  
"Though I want my revenge..CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
It was then Harry awoke shaking and drenched in sweat repeating one word over and over again- "Cedric".  
  
When Harry finally calmed down, he looked outside to see the sun just rising. * Today is going to be a long day* he thought to himself as he got up and dressed, waiting for his aunt to come screaming for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. The door shook violently as his aunt Petunia pounded on his door screeching for him to get up.  
  
Harry went downstairs and was given a large amount of chores to get done. As he was working on cleaning the kitchen he replayed his dream. It wasn't as bad as the others the others were, they were just plain horrible. Voldemort did more then just torture his victims with crucio, as Harry had seen in his dreams. Voldemort used every type of sharp metal weapon scarring his victims skin, he even raped his victims, but the worst part was his prey. They were only children no more then 8 years old, screaming, crying, and yelling for their mothers and fathers. His recent dream was a relief for him, no more torturing innocent flesh.  
  
Only a week at the Dursely's and Harry was looking worse then ever. He was as bitter thin and pale as one of the Hogwarts Ghost. The dark rings around his eyes told of him not being able to truly sleep. He wanted, no needed Hogwarts and his friends.  
  
Luckily for Harry the day didn't drag on and soon it was time for bed. And that night he finally got a peaceful sleep not knowing what awaited him the next morning.  
  
~  
  
A/N: alright, this is my first challenge, please tell me how I did. 


	2. a boy named Tom

Disclaimer: if ya read the first chapter then you should know I own nothing.  
  
A/N: yeah yeah this is a challenge to phoenix tears type 6 called The Lion's Serpent.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Lee-you need to read the books! They are really good.  
  
Hermione514- Yeah the dream is kinda freaky. I normally can't do Harry's dreams.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry woke up to his aunt Petunia pounding on his door. The first thought that hit Harry was * I didn't have a nightmare* his heart lifted at that thought. Harry got up and dressed and went down to the kitchen where Vernon and Dudley were already stuffing their faces, a disgusting site. Before Harry could sit down Vernon managed to say "Get the mail" with his mouth full.  
  
Harry went to the front door and picked up the mail off the floor but before he could turn around he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door slowly not making any noise and saw a little boy sitting on the front steps, crying and sniffling.  
  
"Um Excuse me?" Harry said for a lack of anything better.  
  
The little boy turned around and Harry almost gasped. The boy looked just like him minus the scar and glasses, the boy had jet black hair, it was a little neater then Harry's, and he also had big green eyes, that were wide in all their innocence.  
  
The boy gave a tiny sniffle that pulled Harry to reality. Harry didn't know what to do so he asked "What's your name and what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm Tom and I don't know why I'm here" the little boy answered.  
  
"Where is your home, Tom?" Harry asked looking around for anybody who might be looking for the young boy.  
  
"I don't have one" Tom answered sadly. Harry's heart dropped at that comment.  
  
"BOY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Vernon yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" Harry replied. He bit his lip and looked at Tom then made a decision.  
  
"Come with me Tom" he told the little boy. Tom obeyed eagerly and followed Harry to the kitchen.  
  
When Vernon saw Harry he was about to start a yelling spree until he saw Tom "Who is that?"  
  
"This is Tom, I found him on the steps, he doesn't have a home" Harry replied and Tom clutched to Harry's leg.  
  
"We'll take him to the orphanage then" Vernon was surprisingly calm.  
  
"No" Harry said. All the Dursely's looked at him in shock.  
  
"What did you say boy?" Vernon hissed.  
  
Harry took a deep breath * go on Sherlock* he told himself "No, please don't send him to the orphanage"  
  
Vernon laughed "Why not?"  
  
"He can stay with me in my bedroom, I-I'll find a job, a summer job to pay for anything he might need, just please don't send him to the orphanage" Harry absently put his hand on Tom's head.  
  
Vernon looked angry but the look faded and Vernon said "Alright but only if you get a job and pay for his things may he stay"  
  
"Thank you I'll start looking for a job today" Harry murmured and went to his bedroom with Tom in tow.  
  
When they got to the bedroom Harry closed the door and Tom sat on the bed. Harry turned to Tom "Looks like you'll be staying with me then"  
  
Tom nodded. Harry then asked "How old are you Tom?"  
  
Tom held up four fingers "Five" he said.  
  
Harry chuckled and pried Tom's thumb so Tom was holding up five.  
  
"That's five" Harry told him and Tom looked at his hand in wonder.  
  
"oh" was all Tom said as he looked at his hand.  
  
Harry looked at Tom and felt for the boy * I'll be his father, nothing can make me stop loving him * he thought.  
  
/nothing?/ that nasty other voice asked.  
  
* nothing * ~  
  
A/N: So what cha think?  
  
Come on I know you want to review *points to review * please? 


	3. Letters sent

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters not even 5 yr old Tom or else I'd adopted him myself.  
  
A/N: as you peeps should know this is a challenge from phoenix tears type 6.  
  
Phoenix Tears Type 6- Thanks! I have some ideas about what to do but I dunno.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Luckily for Harry he found a job that day, a job at a muggle bookstore that was near by the house. He would be working weekdays for 7am-1pm then go back to the Dursely's do whatever chores and then go to bed to start over again. The good thing about his work was he could bring Tom with him. Harry had already guessed that Tom was a wizard from the magic radiating off the boy.  
  
That night he had a peaceful sleep with Tom curled up in his arms like he had been there all his life.  
  
The next morning was a Tuesday and the first day of his new job. He got ready, got Tom ready, they ate breakfast and was soon walking to the bookstore.  
  
Tom was barely awake as they walked so Harry had to watch carefully that he didn't trip or get hurt.  
  
At the bookstore Harry was a clerk and Tom just sat down reading a book, or trying.  
  
It was only when Harry saw Tom reading the book did he remember that he needed to owl Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledor about Tom. He was already planning to bring Tom with him to school.  
  
After work when they got to the Dursley's Harry did all his chores in record time and was soon in his room with parchment and quill.  
  
Tom stood next to him reading over his shoulder as he wrote:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledor,  
  
All my nightmares that I've been having this past summer have stopped completely. Why I do not know. Well I guess I should tell you the real reason I'm writing this letter, the morning following the night my nightmares halted a little boy named Tom was at the Dursley's doorstep and I was wondering if I could take him with me to Hogwarts. He is a wizard magic radiates off him, I can feel it. I cannot leave him with the Dursely's. Thank you for hearing me out.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry reread the letter then looked at Tom "What do you think?" he asked the five year old.  
  
Tom giggled and nodded. Harry sighed "Now, for the others"  
  
Harry decided to do Sirius first.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I just thought I ought to write to you telling you that my nightmares have stopped and I found a little boy named Tom on my doorstep. He is now living with me, and , hopefully, coming with me to Hogwarts. That's the highlight of my summer, how about you? Are you okay? I hope you are and I send you my love.  
  
Your beloved godson,  
  
Harry  
  
The rest of the letters were more or less the same, with the exception of the end. Harry tied the letters to Hedwig and told her who they were for. She hooted softly before flying off.  
  
After the letters they went to bed with Harry rocking Tom to sleep.  
  
~  
  
*fake tear * Awwwww... *sneer * isn't that just adorable? Anywho, what'd ya think? Please review, flamers will be fed to my lovely fox, Jinx!!!! And of course compliments will be thanked. Any ideas on where to go or what to do will be somewhat regarded, I may put a twist on the ideas mind you but I'll give you credit for them. I think...REVIEW....please? 


	4. Letters recieved

Disclaimer: must I repeat this? Guess so.. * deep breath * no I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of this fic.  
  
A/N: for the fourth time this is a challenge by Phoenix tear type 6 and I may do another one of her challenges I don't know...  
  
Pringle- cool name!!! Anywho, I have no interest in not finishing this story and I'm glad you like it so far, now what to do what to do....  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was a week before Harry got any type of response, which happened to be from Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Harry sat on his desk with Tom on his lap and he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Yes, of course you can bring Tom with you to Hogwarts. You will be given a new room for you and Tom. I will tell you where they are when you come to Hogwarts. Hope you have a good rest of the summer.  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Harry grinned as he finished the letter then looked down at Tom who was looking up at him expectantly. "Your coming with me to Hogwarts" Harry said simply. At that Tom grinned.  
  
"So does that mean I get to learn magic?" Tom inquired.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful and chose his words carefully "Not direct but maybe from books, you won't get your wand till your eleven and go to Hogwarts as a first year"  
  
"Oh, when will that be?" Tom's eyes were pleading to tell him soon.  
  
Harry's heart broke as he said "I'm afraid not till a very long time, six years"  
  
Tom looked disappointed and found a vague interest in the floor.  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach you the cool spells first though with a lack of wand practice" Harry said trying to cheer him up, it worked a little, he got Tom to look up at him "I think we can get started on Potions right away"  
  
Tom's eyes went wide "You mean actually make the Potions?"  
  
"Yes, since it actually doesn't require a wand - -" Harry was interrupted by a tapping at his window and turned to see a flying fur ball (Pig) running into the glass over and over again.  
  
Harry opened the window and let Pig in, whom had a letter bigger then him on his leg, though that wasn't saying much.  
  
He took off the letter and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey mate! It's great to hear from you. So, you decided to adopt? Well if your sure. congratulations! As long as your happy. Oh Dumbledor sent us an owl saying you can stay over a week before school starts with Tom too. Have you heard that Hermione is staying with Krum for the summer? KRUM!!! THE ENEMY (at this Harry chucked and rolled his eyes) I think they are dating, can you believe that? Well I better go Ginny is bugging me to tell you she says hi. See you later this summer, hopefully.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
After reading Harry grabbed a quill and a spare bit of parchment. He quickly wrote that he would be seeing him a week before school. He was about to send it when he looked up to find Tom gazing at him intensely. "Who is that from?" Tom asked his green eyes vibrant.  
  
Harry handed Tom the letter and Tom gazed down upon it puzzled as he tried to read the words. Furrowing his brow Tom looked at Harry who, in turn, was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I-I can't read" Tom was barely audible. Harry gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'll teach- -" once again Harry was again interrupted by a tapping sound at the window. When he looked at the window this time he saw to owls, a horned owl and a barn owl. Harry let them in and feed the three owls (Pig is still there). He took the two letters from the two new owls, they were from Sirius and Hermione.  
  
He first read Hermione's:  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
It's great to hear that your nightmares have stopped. Maybe it has to do with Tom, I'll look in on it. I can't wait to meet him. Oh and if I haven't told you, I'm staying with Vicktor over the summer, Ron had a fit. Well can't wait to see you and Tom. Bye.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
He then wrote a quick reply and moved on the Sirius':  
  
Hello my dear godson,  
  
I'm glad that your nightmares are gone and your doing alright. And you say this Tom was just on your doorstep? I don't mean to sound paranoid but watch out, it sounds weird that your nightmares are gone and all of a sudden a little boy shows up. Well I hope you have a good summer.  
  
Your loving godfather,  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Harry replied to Sirius to not worry and he sent the three owls off with the letters. Harry looked back at Tom who fell backwards on the bed and went to sleep, looking innocently.  
  
/I wonder why Sirius is worried/ Harry thought sitting next to Tom idly petting his hair.  
  
* You know why. He may be dangerous * went that nasty voice again, it sounded a lot like Snape.  
  
/No he's not/ with that last thought Harry laid down and fell asleep wrapping his arms protectively around Tom.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I finally have this chapter Done!!! Well I started another challenge. By phoenix tear type 6 .. Again. What can I say I like the challenges. OH and please review cause I don't know how I'm doing 


	5. The Burrow

Disclaimer: How many times have I said not my characters?  
  
A/N: Yes here is the fifth chapter..  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Isn't it adorable?  
  
Pringle- That is a very good question but I'm afraid your going to have to read to find out.. ** evil grin ** Also I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Chapter 5 :  
  
The summer pasted on quickly for Harry and Tom and soon it was time to go to Ron's house, needless to say when the Dursely's found out they had no trouble pushing the two out the door.  
  
"Your freaky friends better not come through the fireplace again" Vernon warned Harry, who tried to reassure him they wouldn't. Dudley and Petunia were somewhere upstairs, hiding.  
  
"They aren't, they are coming by car" Harry was getting a little impatient for the Weasleys.  
  
"But" Tom was by Harry's side with a bag Harry bought him "I thought they were wiz-" Harry clapped a hand over Tom's mouth before he could say wizard and have Vernon going on a rampage.  
  
Luckily there was a knock at the door. "Go get the door boy" Vernon snapped.  
  
Harry answered the door and there stood Mr. Weasley. "Well Hello Harry" he greeted "I'm sorry I'm the only one here to pick you up, I didn't want anymore trouble then what happened last year"  
  
Harry nodded in understanding "Yes, let me go get my things"  
  
Harry and Tom gathered their things and followed Mr. Weasley to the car.  
  
"So your Tom?" Mr. Weasley asked the young boy when they got in the car.  
  
Tom only nodded a little shy around the kind redhead. The trip was silent and a little long, so Tom went to sleep. He was gently shaken awake when they finally reached the Burrow. Outside, waiting for them, was Molly, Ginny, Ron and the twins.  
  
The twins helped with the luggage and they rest went to greet them back.  
  
"Harry dear! You are far to skinny, you need some meat on your bones" Molly fussed over Harry crushing him in a hug. "Hey Harry" Ron greeted.  
  
Ginny let out a chuckle and said "Nice to see you Harry" she had finally gotten over her crush.  
  
Tom stood back, thinking he was forgotten until Harry finally escaped Molly's grasp.  
  
"Guys" Harry stood by Tom and looked at the Weasley's "this is Tom"  
  
Tom could only give a small wave before Molly fussed over him as well. Ron smiled and waved at Tom, Ginny did the same.  
  
Finally after all introductions and such they went into the Burrow, when they entered Tom's eyes went wide with wonder.  
  
Ron looked at Tom and blushed while stammering "It isn't much."  
  
Tom gazed up at the tall redhead "Your so lucky to live in such a cool house!"  
  
Harry smiled at him and Ron beamed with pride at the praise. They (Ron, Harry, and Tom) went up to Ron's room where the three would be staying.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you but Percy moved out this summer, he has a flat in London" Ron told them as they put their stuff away.  
  
"Who's Parci?" Tom asked scrunching his nose.  
  
Ron and Harry sniggered at Tom's way of saying Percy.  
  
"One of my older brothers" Ron answered then turned to Harry "You guys need to eat, you both are skin and bones"  
  
Harry smirked at Ron "You don't realize how much you sounded like your mother"  
  
Ron grabbed his heart mockingly "I can't believe you would say such a thing!"  
  
Just then Tom's stomach growled, Harry and Ron looked at him then burst into laughter "Well we should get something to eat"  
  
The three boys went down to the kitchen where Molly already had a lot of food ready.  
  
Tom sat between the twins who were telling him about their pranks and Harry sat by Ron.  
  
"He looks a lot like you Harry" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah, that surprised me when I first saw him on the Dursely's doorstep"  
  
"Have you told Hermione and Snuffles?"  
  
"Yea, Hermione said that the nightmares might have stopped because of Tom"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
Harry looked at Tom who was laughing at something the twins told him "Maybe, I'm just happy to have him in my life, he's like a son to me"  
  
Harry and Ron ate in silence, Ron thinking (something new for him j/k) and Harry watching Tom wandering how he got so lucky to have Tom in his life.  
  
~  
  
Man, I need to start writing longer chapters.. Oh well! Please review, it's hard to see how I'm doing if I don't get feedback.. 


	6. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: For the-the how every many times, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters!  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I feel so loved!  
  
Carya- Isn't Tom just Adorable? And I'll try not to keep you peeps waiting, no guarantees because of school though k?  
  
E-K-142002- Well... I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Don't worry I'll fit it into the story.  
  
SailorGurl- Alright I'll update soon.  
  
Lee- Good job in actually reading it in order! And thank you.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The time spent at the Weasley's was wonderful for Harry and Tom. Mrs. Weasley (Molly) had given up trying to stop the twins with their prank shop so Harry and Tom got to see what new items the twins were making. Arthur had bombarded the two about muggle items every chance he got, Harry got a little tired of it but didn't let it show, while Tom flourished at answering the questions, some of them quite ridiculous.  
  
"You actually know what a rubber duck is used for?" Arthur asked Tom one day, while the two sat eating cookies. Harry watched them with amusement.  
  
Tom nodded and replied "Yea, it's so you can throw it at people, that's why it quacks so when it hits the person you know"  
  
Harry nearly fell off his chair to keep from laughing.  
  
Ron loved to listen to Tom talk about his time with Harry. "So um Harry stood up to mean oncle Vernon and says 'Yous leaves us alone, Porky!' and oncle Vernon ran away screaming like a little girl!" Tom told Ron breathlessly. Ron smiled at Tom and Harry nearly fell laughing again.  
  
To soon it was time to go and get school supplies. They all flooed to Diagon Alley. Tom with Harry, so Tom wouldn't get lost.  
  
When they got to Diagon Alley Tom was speechless as he stared down at all the stores.  
  
The Weasley's, Harry, and Tom all went to Gringgorts first. The mini roller coaster ride to get to your vault Tom loved he kept asking to go again. Harry chuckled at Tom as he told the poor Goblin to go faster.  
  
"One speed" The Golbin said as Tom asked yet again. When they were finished and heading out Tom asked Harry "Can we do that again?"  
  
"Maybe" Harry told Tom with a laugh.  
  
Harry and Tom went to get robes. Harry had already been fitted and Tom was getting fitted himself, so he sat in a chair and waited.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter" A voice Harry knew all to well, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh if it isn't the bouncing ferret, Draco Malfoy" Harry retorted. Draco stood in front of Harry and glared.  
  
Before Draco could reply Tom was done and jumped on Harry's lap. "I'm done getting meazureed" Tom said cutely.  
  
Draco stared surprised at Tom then sneered, "Who in their right mind would let you look after a child?"  
  
"Who are you?" Tom asked before Harry could get a word out.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy" the blonde replied "Who are you?"  
  
"Tom" was the short reply.  
  
"No last name?" Draco inquired. Tom just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well isn't that touching two little boys who look alike have no parents" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry glared at Draco and so did Tom. The two blacked haired orphans didn't say a word as they collected their robes and walked out.  
  
Harry and Tom meet back up with the Weasley's, everyone was done shopping. Over ice cream Harry told Ron about what happened with Draco.  
  
"Why that prat!" Ron nearly shouted drawing stares, he blushed and lowered his voice "he had no right to say that"  
  
"I know" Harry said grimly and he watched as Tom messily ate his ice cream.  
  
After ice cream they went back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Tom couldn't wait till tomorrow, the day they go to Hogwarts.  
  
The next day Tom was the first to get up and he jumped Harry to wake him up.  
  
"Wakey Harry" Tom yelled out in a sing song voice.  
  
Ron who shared a room with the two put his pillow over his head and groaned "Turn him off Harry"  
  
Harry popped Tom on the top of his head, when Tom didn't stop yelling to wake up, Harry pulled the blankets over his head and mumbled "He's broken"  
  
Finally after five minutes of bugging the two boys to get up they finally did and woke the rest of the family. Soon they were off to the station to go to Harry's home, Hogwarts.  
  
~  
  
Well? Do you like? I posted this as soon as I could.. Please review... 


	7. Train rides, games, and candy

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own Harry Potter or characters.  
  
A/N: Oh goodie more reviews!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Um.. Please don't hurt me **scoots away from her and chibi-Draco** Okay okay I'll write **types frantically at the keyboard shooting wary glances at RaistlinofMetallica**  
  
E-K-142002- Thanks! I'll try to update soon.  
  
Kim- Yeah, Tom will liven Hogwarts, and give the teachers a couple of gray hairs on the way. If it were only that easy to turn off kids I think I'd be in heaven.. OH and I knew about the whole account thing I just wanted more people to reviews cause reviews me likey.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
When they got to the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ Tom looked at it and said bluntly "That's a wall"  
  
"It's the barrier only us magical people can go through it" Harry told him.  
  
"What if I can't get through it?" Tom asked worried.  
  
"If you can see Diagon Alley you can get through this barrier" Harry assured him.  
  
Tom took a deep breath then nodded. Harry then grabbed his hand "We'll go together, how about that?"  
  
Tom looked relieved and together they went through the barrier, Tom with his eyes closed.  
  
When they were at the other end of the barrier Harry tap Tom on the shoulder and the five year old looked in awe at the train and at all the people "Are all these people going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Only the kids" Harry answered and waited for Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. When the redheaded family all came the children said bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley then went on the train. When they went on the train the ran into Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys" she said hugging them all.  
  
"Hey Moine" Ron and Harry chorused out. Tom clutched Harry's leg.  
  
"Oh, Hermione this is Tom. Tom this is Hermione" Harry introduced the two.  
  
"Hi Tom" Hermione greeted him kindly. Tom gave a weak wave.  
  
The twins, who were in their final year, went to find their friend Lee Jordan leaving the Trio and Tom to find an empty compartment. They found one near the middle of the train and sat down inside it, Harry and Tom on one side while Ron and Hermione had the other.  
  
Hermione automatically pulled out Hogwarts, A History and started reading, Ron pulled out an Exploding Snap deck and asked Harry if he wanted to play.  
  
Harry agreed and pulled out his own deck, Tom watched the game with interest. When one of the cards exploded Tom jumped back with a yelp and landed on his arse.  
  
"W-what happened to the card?" Tom asked wide eyed getting back up and looking at the cards suspisously.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled while Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at the boys.  
  
"When the card explodes that means someone lost, in this case Ron is the loser" Harry told Tom and Ron gave Harry a Look.  
  
"Let's play a game of chess and I'll show you who's a loser" Ron challenged Harry.  
  
"Yea, I wanna see you guys play chest" Tom said excided. Ron and Harry both fell to the floor laughing and Hermione glared at them while saying "That's not funny you immature gits!"  
  
Tom wondered what he said that was so funny.  
  
"Alright we'll play chess" Harry said and Ron got out a chess board.  
  
After two whole minutes Harry lost with only his king on the board.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked putting up the chess set because Harry didn't want to play anymore. As if an answer to their prays the compartment door slid open to show the food trolley.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" the old woman asked.  
  
Ron and Harry got handfuls of candy and Hermione didn't look up from her book as she said "You guys are going to ruin your dinner"  
  
"Yes mum!" Ron and Harry said with mouthfuls of candy. Harry gave Tom a handful of candy.  
  
Tom nearly inhaled all of it even the Berti Botts every flavor Beans. Harry and Ron stared in admiration at him. "You tasted all of them?" Ron asked.  
  
Tom burped and nodded.  
  
"We will be arriving in Hogwarts in five minutes" a voice rang throughout all the compartments.  
  
Hermione left to go change and the guys changed in their compartment. Hermione soon came back and they all waited impatiently for the train to stop.  
  
The train stopped and they all got off, the Trio, with Tom, took a carriage. Off in the distance was the beautiful Hogwarts castle.  
  
"This is my home, and it is yours now as well" Harry told Tom as the little boy stared, he finally had a home.  
  
~  
  
The chapter is done!! Hopefully you guys know how to review so please do! 


	8. Remus and Ambrous

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I own nothing of Harry Potter but I do own Ambrous so there!  
  
A/N: I didn't give anyone enough time to review!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
When they got to Hogwarts the Trio nearly had to drag Tom because the young boy would just stop and stare at the castle.  
  
"Tom, the Great Hall is better and it has food" Harry coaxed Tom and this seemed to work because Harry found himself being dragged.  
  
They (Trio and Tom) entered the Great Hall and sat near the Head Table.  
  
While numerous girls were cooing at Tom the Trio talked about classes and quidditch. At the Head Table blue eyes twinkled as they watched the little boy try to escape fruitlessly from the cooing girls.  
  
"When will you tell Potter about the boy Tom, Albus?" Severus asked the Headmaster.  
  
Albus Dumbledor looked at the Transfiguration Professor "I was planning on telling him when your finished with the Potion to turn our dear Tom back to his old self"  
  
Back at the Gryffindor Hermione shooed the girls away from Tom "He doesn't need to be suffocated by you girls crowding him" she scolded them.  
  
Tom looked at her thankfully and Hermione just winked at him in return.  
  
Just then McGonnagal came in with the first years. The sorting hat then sang the sorting song and the sorting began.  
  
Tom could barely see over the table and decided he needed a boost so he climbed on Harry's lap drawing 'awws' from all the Gryffindor girls. Tom raised an eyebrow at them but then turned back to the sorting.  
  
"I wonder what house I'll be in" Tom whispered to no one really.  
  
"Whichever house you want" Harry said putting his chin on the top of Tom's head drawing another round of 'awws'.  
  
After the sorting Headmaster Dumbledor stood and gained everyone's attention.  
  
"Welcome first years and welcome back all you older years. I'd like to make a few announcements, first is the reminder that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. And our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, he's not really new is Professor Remus Lupin" With that the Great Hall doors opened and in came Remus Lupin looking better then ever. He went up to the head table and sat next to Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
The Trio were ecstatic "I can't believe his back" Harry told them "This is so cool"  
  
Dumbledor got everyone's attention again "I'd also like to welcome another addition to Hogwarts, Tom" he motioned over to the Gryfindor table and everyone turned their heads to see the ebony haired boy.  
  
A few more announcements concerning quidditch and classes were made then came the food.  
  
Harry grinned as Tom, with wide eyes, stared at all the food that just appeared in front of them. "Whoa" was all Tom said before digging into the plate Harry made for him.  
  
After the feast the Trio made their way to their dorms, Harry had to carry Tom because Tom had stomach pains from eating to much. At the portrait of the Fat Lady stood Dumbledor.  
  
"Ah. Harry, I wanted to show you to your new rooms" Albus said pleasantly.  
  
"New rooms?" Ron looked at Harry and Harry pointed at the now asleep Tom in his arms. Ron's face lit with realization and he nodded. He and Hermione went in the Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
Albus then motioned for Harry to follow him and started walking down the corridor. Harry followed making sure Tom didn't wake.  
  
Albus then stopped in front of a painting of a young man with raven black hair. Harry looked closer and saw the man had two different colored eyes, one blue and one green. The man was musculare and his robes had no sleeves and he had a sleeveless shirt so anyone could see the snake tattoo that wrapped both of his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Harry that since the Head boys and girls rooms of Gryffindor are taken so you'll have to stay at the Slytherins Head boy rooms since they are closest to the Gryffindor Tower" Albus told Harry gently.  
  
Harry looked sullen but nodded. The man in the painting snorted at them "You act like Slytherins are the worst out there"  
  
Albus smiled at the man "I'm sorry Ambrous, It's just Harry here is a Gryffindor"  
  
The man, Ambrous looked at Harry then nodded "Ah yes, another Potter, I hope your not as much trouble as your mother or father"  
  
Harry blushed before he replied "No sir" Ambrous then looked at the boy in Harry's arms "And who might the scamp be?"  
  
"The scamp is Tom" Albus replied. Ambrous only raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
Albus then turned to Harry "The password is 'scamp'"  
  
Ambrous smirked before flinging open. Harry walked in and saw the room was redecorated in red and gold. There was a sitting room, two bed rooms and a bathroom.  
  
Harry went to one of the bedrooms and put Tom down to sleep. He was about to leave when he heard a soft voice say "Don't leave, I don't wanna be alone"  
  
Harry smiled and laid beside Tom, soon the two were asleep.  
  
Outside in the corridor Albus was talking to Ambrous.  
  
"I don't see why you brought Tom to Harry in the first place they are enemies they do not belong" Ambrous said the last part slowly.  
  
"Harry needs to know Tom was not always evil" Albus told the temperamental painting.  
  
"That's not the point" Ambrous alleged frowning "You know this will only bring heartbreak, what were you thinking when you told Severus to give that de-aging potion to Voldemort?"  
  
"Voldemort wanted a de-aging potion" Albus said with a shrug.  
  
"Not one that took away his memories as well as his age, and certainly not one that made him five" Ambrous told the old headmaster "What will happen when you turn him back?"  
  
Albus sighed "I'm not sure" with that the headmaster left the painting.  
  
"This ought to be interesting" mused Ambrous.  
  
~  
  
Okay so ends chapter 8. what did you think? Review! 


	9. Divination

Disclaimer: NO only Ambrous.  
  
A/N: Hey look Reviews!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Yea Tom is to cute to turn back but I gotta do what I gotta do!  
  
E-K-142002- Personally I don't think Harry can punish Tom, Tom's just to adorable. As to Snape let's say he ain't gonna be nice..  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Early that morning Harry woke up and woke Tom up. Harry was already dressed and Tom was still in bed awake but to tired to get up.  
  
"Go get ready" Harry told him "Your coming with me to my classes"  
  
Tom got up and ready quickly. He wore the school uniform like Harry's; they had found it in a dresser in the room. The only thing different was his tie was black with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
They walked out the portrait hole, when they closed the painting Ambrous looked at Tom "Over did it, didn't they?"  
  
"I don't think so" Harry answered and Tom just played with his tie.  
  
"Harry" Harry looked up at Ambrous who had a mischievous glint in his eye "Be careful, the girls will trample you to get to pinch Tom's cheeks"  
  
Harry grinned and Tom clapped his hands over his cheeks. "We'll both be careful" with that the two left to leave Ambrous smirking at their backs.  
  
"It seems my school friend is rather... cute as a five year old" the painting said softly.  
  
At breakfast it seemed Ambrous was right, the girls did trample Harry to get to Tom. Luckily Hermione was there to threaten the girls away.  
  
Harry had Tom in his lap again and was looking over his timetable:  
  
Divination  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Lunch  
  
Double Potions with Slytherins  
  
Harry sighed, how would Snape treat Tom? Not well, that's for sure. Harry looked over at Snape and saw for once he wasn't glaring at Harry but instead at Tom, of course Tom didn't notice the greasy git glaring at him, he was to busy inhaling food.  
  
Since the Divination classroom was far away Harry, Ron, and Tom had to leave breakfast early.  
  
Right when they entered the classroom Tom scrunched up his nose and asked "What is that awful smell?"  
  
"Perfume" Ron and Harry chorused out. The three of them sat in the back watching the other Gryffindors come in. Dean and Seamus took a seat next to them.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry, Tom" Dean said sitting next to Ron and Seamus next to Dean.  
  
"Hey" Ron greeted with a wave.  
  
Harry pulled Tom on his lap "Hey you two" Tom just gave them a small wave.  
  
After everyone arrived, Professor Tweanly swooped into the classroom and said in her misty voice "We will be working more with the crystal ball"  
  
Before Harry could stop him Tom's hand came up "Do we get to play with it?"  
  
Professor Tweanly looked surprised at Tom then said "No it is not a plaything"  
  
Tom cocked his head to the side cutely and asked "Then what is it for?"  
  
Tweanly walked over to their table and pointed at the crystal ball sitting there "That is for looking into the future"  
  
"The footure?" Tom poked the ball "What's the footure?"  
  
Everyone gave a little giggle at Tom's way of saying future. Tweanly gave him an annoyed look "The future is things that are going to happen"  
  
Realization shone on Tom's face as he said "Oh"  
  
Tweanly went back to the front of the room and continued "You will pair up and gaze the into the future for each other"  
  
Ron and Harry paired up and Harry looked into the crystal ball "I see fog"  
  
Tom looked into the ball as well "What is that man doing in the ball?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked surprised at Tom then looked at the ball "I don't see anyone in the ball Tom" Harry told him gently.  
  
"But I see a man" Tom persisted, "He's talking, I think, why can't I hear him?"  
  
"You can't hear what goes on in the ball, Tom" Harry furrowed his brow /What is he seeing?/  
  
All of a sudden Tom screamed "NO! STOP IT!"  
  
Tweanly came over quickly "What is going on here?"  
  
Tom pointed to the ball and told her "He's going to hurt them"  
  
"Who dear?" now Tweanly seemed interested.  
  
"The masked man, he's going to hurt them" Tom said concern evident in his voice.  
  
"What did the mask look like?" Harry suddenly became very serious.  
  
"It looked like a snake" Tom said softly. Harry's eyes went wide. Tweanly was surprised as well and dismissed the class.  
  
Harry walked back to his rooms with Tom and Ron.  
  
"What happened?" Ambrous asked as they approached the portrait.  
  
"Divination" was all Harry said before uttering the password "Scamp"  
  
The painting swung open. Ron and Harry played chess while Tom took a nap, waiting for their next class to begin.  
  
~  
  
Done with this chapter. Next is Transfiguration and Potions! PLEASE REVIEW. 


	10. Transfiguration and Potions

Disclaimer: In this story I only own Ambrous.  
  
A/N: Ya know ever since I've been typing up these stories and posting them my favorite part is reading all the review and answering them.  
  
E-K-142002- You should know by now I'm not going to ruin the rest of the story (though I really want to!) I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for keeping up with the reviews.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- **grins impishly** you are a 100% correct. **Goes off to her writing corner rubbing her hands evilly** mwa ha .. Ha. ha... **writes frantically** ha **cough** ha....  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
After about 15 minutes and 2 chess games (which Harry lost) later, the boys left and meet Hermione in the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Once again Tom sat in Harry's lap and listen intently as McGonnagal started her lesson.  
  
"Now class" the head of Gryffindor started "We will be working on turning things into animals, first will be turning a quill into a bird"  
  
McGonnagal then took out a spare quill and said clearly "Uccello"  
  
The quill turned into a lark, the lark flew to the then landed on Tom's head. Tom gazed up at the bird and the bird gazed down at Tom cocking his head to the side.  
  
McGonnagal smiled at the sight, pointed her wand at the lark and uttered softly "Spoletta" the bird turned back to a quill, which softly landed on Tom's nose before descending to the desk. The whole class clapped, for no apparent reason, and Tom beamed. After the class calmed down everyone started Transfigurating quills and soon birds were everywhere.  
  
Harry's quill turned into a mocking bird, which Tom poked and it snapped at him making the five year old yelp and hide behind Harry.  
  
The rest of the class was pleasant enough, with Tom sort of behaving.  
  
At lunch Tom started bugging Harry about learning magic "Skipper, when are you going to start teaching me magic?"  
  
Skipper was a name Ambrous called ('Aye, aye skipper' to be exact) Harry when they went to go get his Potions book, so now it was Tom's nickname for him.  
  
"We'll start today scamp" Harry informed him patiently, unfortunately after he told Tom that the little ebony haired child was a will bouncing ball of excitement.  
  
To soon it was time for the dreaded Potion's class.  
  
Harry put Tom in the chair next to him "Sorry Tom you can't sit in my lap this class" Tom nodded obediently and held onto the table as he looked at the top of the desk. When Draco Malfoy entered Tom scowled at the blonde Slytherin, no one seemed to notice Tom's eyes flashed red for a second then turned back green.  
  
Once everyone was settled Severus Snape burst into the room making Tom jump.  
  
"I want you all to pass up your summer homework" he snapped at the class. He faced them all and when he saw Tom he scowled deeper then usual but said nothing. Everyone passed their homework up and without a second glance at the homework he put them on his desk.  
  
"Today you will be making de-aging potions" Snape looked pointedly at Tom, which made everyone look confused. Snape then glared at everyone "I will be putting you into partners"  
  
Harry, unfortunately, was partnered with Draco Malfoy while Hermione went with Crabbe and Ron with Goyle.  
  
While Harry and Draco worked in silence, every now and then throwing the occasional glare, Tom was getting bored.  
  
"Skipper, I'm bored" Tom tugged on Harry's sleeve.  
  
"Skipper?" Draco drawled adding some of the ingredients into the cauldron "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Better then yours" Harry retorted and Draco just glared. Harry turned back to Tom and said softly "I know but I have to work on the potion right now okay scamp?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" a silky voice asked. Harry and Tom looked to see Snape, with crossed arms looming over them.  
  
Before Harry could reply Tom whined "Yes, I'm bored"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at the little boy "This is Potions. This class is for learning not for playing"  
  
"Oh." Tom lowered his gaze and Harry returned to his Potion relieved. Snape had turned to go terrify Neville until Tom looked back up and asked out of nowhere "Why is your hair greasy?"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing automatically and looked to see what the frightening Potion's Master would do.  
  
Snape stopped mid step and looked back at Tom seething "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
Before Harry could stop him, Tom asked again "Why. Is. Your. Hair. Greasy?"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and spat out "It's not greasy"  
  
"Oily?"  
  
"No"  
  
"... Slimy?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Okay. Then why is it slick?" Snape was now totally livid he towered above Tom, which would have sent most people running by now, but Tom remained firm and pressed on "Cause your hair is not normal"  
  
"My hair is like this because of potion fumes, does that answer your question?" Snape seethed.  
  
Tom had a thoughtful looked before nodding. Snape turned around and Harry thought he got out of this unburned until "10 points from Gryffindor for your little 'mascot's' cheek"  
  
Harry sighed and went back to his potion with Tom looking at him apologetically.  
  
They were soon dismissed from Potions. Harry said nothing as Tom kept saying 'sorry' over and over again.  
  
It wasn't until Tom started crying, once they got to Harry's and Tom's rooms, did Harry say something.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tom" Harry told him as he pulled him into his embrace "I'm not mad, just a bit..tired"  
  
Tom slept from crying and Harry worked on homework. The two later went to the Great Hall for Dinner, in a slightly better mood.  
  
~  
  
Sorry this took longer to write then my other chapters.. But it's done. Please review, reviews me likey, Oh and if I get one flamer, just ONE, that person will be hunted down and chopped into little pieces to be fed to my fox Jinx!!!!! 


	11. Hush little Tom

Disclaimer: I only own Ambrous.  
  
A/N:  
  
E-K-142002- Yea, I was trying to figure a way to annoy Snape.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Sorry but this chibi Tom is mine!! **huggles chibi Tom**  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The next day Tom was the one to wake up first, he went over to Harry's bed to find him still sleeping and decided to try and get ready himself. /Dad/ a name he only dared call Harry in his mind /will be proud that I got ready all on my own/  
  
Tom looked in the mirror, which started laughing. Tom's button up shirt had the buttons up one more then they were supposed to, his hair was a mess, it was flipped to one side of his head, one of his pants legs was wrinkled beyond repair while the other was as straight as a straight line. Tom held himself up much like teenagers do when checking themselves out in the mirror.  
  
It was when the mirror howled with laughter did Harry wake up. When Harry saw Tom looking in the mirror with his chest out he shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry asked going up to the five year old.  
  
Tom smiled proudly at Harry "I got ready all on my own"  
  
Harry beamed but said nothing as he fixed Tom up so the mirror stopped laughing.  
  
"Much better" the mirror commented. Harry nodded and Tom looked down sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Tom?" Harry asked the little boy.  
  
"I wanted to do it on my own" was the soft reply.  
  
Harry's face softened and he placed his hand on Tom's head. "You will one day, just keep on trying"  
  
Tom gave a little sniffle then nodded.  
  
"Also, we have to get you learning today, after classes though since we didn't get to yesterday" Harry told the little boy, who in turn looked up sharply and beamed.  
  
The two then walked out of the portrait hole, when Harry finished getting ready, and was greeted at the sight of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, the painting, wouldn't let us in or go and get you" Ron nearly whined. When the portrait closed Ambrous was scowling.  
  
"Well if you happen to know they didn't know the password and I am feeling partially lazy today, so tell them to deal with it" the painting said crossing it's arms "and 'the paintings' name is Ambrous get it right Red"  
  
Ron glared at Ambrous and retorted "Well my name is Ron not Red"  
  
Ambrous shrugged "Tamato, Tomato"  
  
"Will you quit it" Hermione smacked Ron's arm. Ron rubbed the spot Hermione hit and mumbled something along the lines of 'He started it'.  
  
Harry laughed at his friends and Tom just smiled thinking /I hope I get friends like that/  
  
After a little more arguing with Ambrous the Trio and Tom went down to the great hall. The day went by pretty quickly. Flitwick had Tom help him with his class, which was mildly entertaining. Sprout kept on trying to pinch Tom's cheeks and lastly Hagrids new 'pet', which they were studying (a bowtruckle) kept trying to hide in Tom's hair.  
  
At the end of classes Harry and Tom were to exhausted to eat so they went up to their rooms.  
  
Harry tucked Tom in and pulled out Hogwarts, A History, which he burrowed from Hermione, and started reading to Tom. Once he thought Tom was asleep he got up to leave but Tom sleepily asked before he could "Can you sing to me?"  
  
Harry smiled and started singing the first lullaby he thought of "Hush little Tom, don't say a word, Harry's gonna buy you a mocking bird, if that mocking bird don't sing,"  
  
Harry brushed Toms black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Harry's gonna buy you a diamond ring if that diamond ring turns brass, Harry's gonna buy you a looking glass if that looking glass gets broke"  
  
Harry then got up and kissed Tom's forehead, said five year old was snoring lightly.  
  
"Harry's gonna buy you a billy goat, if that billy goat won't pull, Harry's gonna buy you a cart and bull"  
  
Harry stopped singing as he got to the door and whispered "Good night dear Tom"  
  
With that Harry left to go do his homework.  
  
Meanwhile at Dinner Severus was talking to Dumbledor. "We have to tell him, Headmaster, the Potion is almost ready" Severus told Albus.  
  
Albus looked a great deal older as he nodded "Yes once the potion is complete"  
  
Severus looked like he wanted to argue but didn't, instead he settled for scowling. /The more Potter grows close to mini Voldemort the more he will hurt/ ~  
  
Okay done with the chapter, sorry it took so long, School's a pain. Please Review. Okay now is time for a Poll. Who do you want Tom to annoy?  
  
Severus , again Draco Tweanly Pansy Other (tell me who other is or I'll get confused) 


	12. getting back sanity or insanity?

Disclaimer: have you read the last chapters?  
  
A/N:  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Cool I'll have to read it.. And of course Tom is cute but you needed to vote!!  
  
E-K-142002- It's a possibility  
  
Lyla Snape- good idea lol  
  
StarBurst598- of course I'll finish, but you also needed to vote!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
In the morning when Harry and Tom climbed out of the portrait hole and closed the painting, they say Ambrous' painting covered in neon pink paint.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked the Slytherin.  
  
"The damned poltergeist PEEVES" Ambrous' eyes flashed in anger. Harry then took out his wand and cleaned up the neon pink paint.  
  
Harry was about to say something when he felt someone pull on his robes, he looked down to see Tom. "What's a potergust?"  
  
"A damn menace" Ambrous mumbled.  
  
Harry chuckled and said bye to the painting as he and Tom made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
While Tom stuffed food down his mouth and Harry tried to get him to slow down, Draco, then, made his appearance.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the two orphans" he said snidely, for some odd reason thinking it was a good insult.  
  
Tom was the first to turn around and see Draco, the little boy gave him a distasteful look and remarked well past his age "Well, if it isn't the bouncing ferret"  
  
The Trio looked in surprise at the insult, not knowing a five year old could be so good at them. Draco's shock wore off and was replaced by irritation.  
  
"It would seem that the orphan got a mouth on him" Draco sneered. Tom, with a mind of someone older then five, retorted.  
  
"Aren't you observant?" the five year old went back to his food "Now please leave me alone, you are rather annoying"  
  
At the head table Severus leaned over to Albus "He's regaining his mind and then his memory, soon we won't need the re-aging potion, we'll have our own mini Dark Lord"  
  
Albus' eyes shone defeat then determination "We'll tell him today"  
  
"If it's not to late" Severus muttered but the headmaster didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table Draco was sputtering his surprise. "W-what did you say?"  
  
Everyone else in the Great Hall was silent, no one dared say a word as Tom retorted "Leave" pause "Me" pause "Alone" then he mockingly added "Need it slower?"  
  
Draco was now unable to say words in his anger "I- n- ca- wh-"  
  
"Great vocabulary" Tom said dryly.  
  
In a burst of anger Draco lost control and started yelling "WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU. AT LEAST I HAVE A FAMILY. THAT'S MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER GET TO SAY! AND IF YOU INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE LEVEL ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL USE EVERY FUCKING UNFORGIVABLE ON YOUR ASS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
The whole Great Hall was quiet and looking at the five-year-old orphan, who in turn had his big green eyes glistening with tears. With a little sniffle Tom buried his head in Harry's robe as Harry himself was glaring at Draco.  
  
Little sobs could be heard from Tom and that made every girl in the great hall turn their heads at Draco and glare, some of the girls even pulled out their wands.  
  
Then from behind Draco McGonnagal yelled at him red faced "I can't believe you Mr. Malfoy! Yelling and cursing at a five year old like that! For once, Mr. Malfoy, act your age! You will be given detention with Filch!" (I'd like to thank Lyla Snape for this idea) With that she stormed off and there was a silence before applause erupted. No one saw the evil grin and glint of red in Tom's eyes.  
  
Grinning like mad the Trio left with Tom to their first class. Right when they got out of the Great Hall they were stopped by Dumbledor and, who else then Professor Snape.  
  
"May we talk to you and Tom, Harry?" Dumbledor asked. Harry nodded and told his friends "Go on without me"  
  
Dumbledor then led Harry, Tom and Snape to his office (password: Starburst -.^)  
  
~*~  
  
Okay end of chappie. Sorry this took so long, been rather busy. Review please!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Second chances

Disclaimer: read other chappies  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!  
  
SndReAmer- Hi!!! I'll give you two guess * cough* TOM* cough* must be a sore throat.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- * thoughtful look* hmmmm. What will Tom chose..? I dunno yet.  
  
Cofi- * grins* yea Tom is cute. And as for Harry and Tom. well *impish grin * I'm still contemplating on what to do...  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
When they all reached the Headmasters office Snape and Harry sat across from Dumbledor and Tom in Harry's lap. Harry and Tom were looking at Dumbledor curiously, the old Headmaster then put the tips of his fingers together and said "That was quite a performance Mr. Riddle"  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and Tom glared at the old headmaster.  
  
"Sir?" Harry's voice was uncertain.  
  
Dumbledor sighed "Harry, Tom is Tom Riddle, when he was five"  
  
Harry looked down at Tom, pain filling his eyes. Tom didn't want to, but he looked up into Harry's hurting eyes. "It's true, Harry, I am Tom Riddle, or in many cases Voldemort" Tom sighed waiting for Harry to take out his wand and curse him five ways till Sunday.  
  
"Why?" was what Harry chocked out instead.  
  
Tom sighed and looked up about to explain something when Dumbledor butted in "It is all my fault Harry, we had ..er. okay Tom wanted a potion to regain his old body but we had . um"  
  
"I already know about Severus" Tom said quietly "I'm actually rather proud, he is a true Slytherin" Severus himself had a tinge of pink on his cheeks at the praise.  
  
"Well, yes, Severus switched Tom's potion so that he would lose his memories and be five years old" Albus said a little uneasy, something uncharacteristic for the kind old headmaster.  
  
"It was supposed to erase my memories?" Tom asked a little bewildered.  
  
"Yes" Albus answered furrowing his brow.  
  
"Well then Severus, your losing your touch, I didn't lose my memories" Tom confessed.  
  
Harry's eyes nearly bulged out at this "WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU WERE SANE THE WHOLE TIME?"  
  
"Yes" Tom meekly said, as though he were truly five again.  
  
"Wh-" a thought suddenly struck Harry "Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance, plenty of chances"  
  
Tom looked up, obviously not expecting that "At first I thought about it, but then when you showed so much kindness to me and I saw how you were treated I couldn't go through with it."  
  
Harry was shocked at the honesty Tom's eyes held, the Dark Lord who was turned five had a chance to kill him and he didn't.  
  
"Why did you stay with me then?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"I wanted a second chance, I wanted a childhood, something I never got to have" Tom looked down, again "Like you never had"  
  
Harry couldn't think anymore, he had to go, somewhere, anywhere, to think. "I have to go" Harry said dropping Tom on the floor and bolting, no body dared stopped him.  
  
Tom looked thoughtful then turned to Severus "Severus, I believe you were making the antidote?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Good" Tom said then turned to Dumbledor "I need you to know that your plan worked, I did change"  
  
"How did you know I had a plan?" Dumbledor asked in slight amusement.  
  
"The same way you knew I would change" Tom replied with a shrug "I will take the antidote, and I plan on coming back, if you will let me"  
  
"Come back?" Dumbledor asked confused.  
  
Tom turned to Severus with a smirk "You have a second chance to get the potion right Severus, the one that turns me five and erases my memories"  
  
Severus nodded "Your going to take your second chance then?"  
  
"If Harry will forgive me" Tom said sadly.  
  
~~  
  
I know it took me forever and it's short. I'm sorry, I've been busy. And I even started a new story called Brother Dear. It was a good idea and I could pass it up. OH AND REVIEW PLEASE. 


	14. Thinking and Fixing

Disclaimer : Nope I don't own anything except Ambrous !  
  
A/N : Hey all ! I'd like to thank Michelle for the review she sent to me by email.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- I don't know if Harry will forgive him, I haven't asked yet, Harry is very sensitive.  
  
Lee- Hey, I'm glad you read, finally. And I'm glad you like as well.  
  
Lirael- * blush* thank you. And yea poor Tom and poor Harry.  
  
Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin- Why thank you.  
  
Lillinfields- I shall continue.  
  
Yanlic- Thank you and yea, 5 year old Tom is cute.  
  
Toria- I'll try to update soon.  
  
Chapter 14 :  
  
Harry made his way through the corridors, not really knowing where he was headed. When he stopped he found himself infront of his rooms with Ambrous looking at him with something akin to pity. He had his tattoed arms crossed behind his back "I'm taking a wild guess Tom is back ?"  
  
"He never left" Harry said before he could think about the answer. Ambrous didn't look at all shocked.  
  
"That does sound like ole Tom" the painting said leaning against the frame. He blew some hair out of his bright miscolored eyes.  
  
"You knew about him, too ?" Harry didn't wait for him to answer "And you were his friend ? Let me guess, your also a Death Eater"  
  
Ambrous looked past Harry with an expression he couldn't place "Yes, yes, and no" the painting said "I did know about him, I was his best friend back when we went to Hogwarts, but never, never would I be a Death Eater. I have more pride then that"  
  
"What do you mean, more pride then that ?" Harry asked his brow furrowed.  
  
"You've seen the Death Eaters meetings, bowing to Tom and kissing the hems of his robes. Calling him master" Ambrous made a disgusted face "I could never go through with that, and that's not mentioning all the killing or torturing that was done"  
  
Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair "I don't know what to do" he backed up until his back hit the wall and he leaned on it 'I'm torn in half. I want to forgive him but I don't know if I could, he killed so many people'  
  
Ambrous nodded, understandly "Aye, that he did. Just remember Harry, even the most far gone psychos can be saved, given enough time"  
  
Not really understanding Harry nodded anyway "Scamp" he said quietly and Ambrous' portrait swung open.  
  
Back at Dumbledore's office Tom was looking at the vial in his hand, that contained the antidote. "You of course realize that you need to take the antidote outside of Hogwarts grounds"  
  
Tom nodded "Yes, I realize that" he got down from the chair, which he earlier seated himself when Harry dropped him, and headed to the door but he stopped when he was right in front of Snape "Give me your arm"  
  
A little hesitant Severus put out his left arm. Rolling up the sleeve Tom asked for a wand.  
  
"Why Tom?" Dumblerdore asked.  
  
Looking a little irritated Tom pointed to the Dark Mark on Severus' forearm "You want this to stay?" He glanced at both Dumbledore and Severus.  
  
Without any hesitation Severus and Dumbledore said "NO!"  
  
Chuckling Tom replied "I thought not" Dumbledore gave Tom his own wand and Tom pointed it at the Mark.  
  
"This might hurt a bit though not as much as when you received it" he said softly waiting for Severus to give him the go ahead.  
  
Severus nodded that he understood and Tom muttered the incantation. Gold ribbons came out of the end of the wand and wrapped around Severus' forearm, after a moment and a wince from Severus the gold ribbons disappeared along with the Dark Mark.  
  
Without another word Tom tossed Dumbledore the wand back and headed out of the office. Smiling Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at Severus "I hope you will get started on that potion for our dear friend, right away"  
  
Severus nodded and turned to the door "Yes, Headmaster" with that the dark haired Potion's Master swept out of the office and made his way to the dungeons.  
  
Outside the grounds, in the Forbidden Forest Tom gulped down the potion. After a moment a wave of pain hit him and he was forced on his knees. Finally, what seemed like forever to Tom which in reality was only 5 minutes, the pain vanished and Tom stood up. The first thing he noticed was that he was taller. He looked at his hands, they were not as pale as they had been. Unknown to Tom he looked much like his teenage self. Just a little paler, red eyes, and a lot more thin. With a pop Tom disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Alright. It's done and finally up. About time. I'm sorry it took so long and it is really short. But it's up. Please review! 


	15. No Longer and a little vocal argument

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid, I don't own anything of Harry Potter, besides the (now) 5 books.  
  
A/N: HA! So you people do still like this fic! Good! Thank you for all reviews..  
  
Nai_girl- Um.sorry to say but you're a little late on the voting, and to bad to, that was an excellent idea!  
  
brian-blaze15- Thank you and I'll try. I'll try to answer all your questions.in due time..and I'm glad you love it.  
  
Maruder no.5- Thanks and okay.  
  
Lee Hart- Only you'd think of what the title applies to.  
  
Matakishi Hirata-san - Heya! No need to be sorry and I can't wait either..  
  
Potterlover2004- Blimey, he is cute at five isn't he? And I'm glad you are!  
  
Toria- Glad you think so, and I can't wait either. I'll try to update soon.  
  
Maggie- *blink* er..okay.I get the big picture.and reviews don't annoy me ...*smile*  
  
Solana- Thank you and I'll try not to.  
  
Mella deRanged- Sorry? Well, it's a bit late to change it now! And who knows what Harry wants? Glad you find it funny..I think..should I even take it as a compliment...????  
  
RaistlinofMetallica - Thanks and I think just about everyone wants Harry to forgive Tom.  
  
Lillinfields- I think everyone is struck by blondness, Lord knows I get struck by it more then normal. Glad you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon.  
  
Schmidie-lee83- Well, I already emailed you and it was great to hear from you!  
  
Alena- Glad you think so and it seems no one can wait!  
  
~~  
  
Tom was getting irritated at all the gapping looks he was receiving from his Death Eaters. After a minute of sinking deeper into his 'throne' he snarled at them "What are you idiots staring at!?"  
  
One of the Death Eaters came up, Lucius "Well.um M'Lord.you've.changed."  
  
Tom resisted the urge to immaturely shout 'Duh!', instead he settled for just raising an eyebrow and saying in a voice that was truly scathing "And just what has changed about me?"  
  
"You.you're back to your teenage body.." Lucius said slowly and Tom could feel Lucius' gaze traveling his body (Not in that way you pervs!) as if to make sure he saw correctly.  
  
Again Tom had the urge (to Herbal.sorry) to say 'Nah I didn't notice I had only spent an hour in front of the mirror conferring that fact.' But he settled for a rather dull, in his opinion, "I hadn't noticed"  
  
Lucius at first had a face fault then his face changed drastically to shock when he figured out that Tom was sarcastic. In fact all the Death Eaters looked shocked. Silence fell as all the Death Eater's eyes were on Tom, the truned-back teen sank into his throne a little more then annoyed. Finally after what seemed to be forever (reality about half a minute) Tom snapped "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?"  
  
As if in one motion all the Death Eaters turned their heads. Sighing, Tom decided to get this over with, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Now, my loyal followers. How you've all served me well." he paused and had a certain far away look in his eye "But I'm afraid I don't need you anymore"  
  
A collective gasp erupted from the Death Eaters and random shouts of "But why Master?" called out. Lucius, of course, stumbled to Tom, shocked. "But Master."  
  
Tom ignored Lucius and went on "I will take off your marks and you will no longer be Death Eaters" Tom's gazed went around to each individual Death Eater "I shall no longer be your Master"  
  
Tom wasn't all that surprised to see some of his Death Eaters look a little too happy while others looked terrified. Extending the spell that he used on Severus to take the Dark Mark off, Tom pointed it at his soon-to-be ex followers. After the spell was over all the now ex Death Eaters checked their arms to make sure the Mark was gone, and it was. Feeling a little more then drained Tom made his way through the crowd. Out of a very very new found respect mixed along with the fear that still lingered the ex- Death Eaters moved out of the way and bowed their head slightly as he passed.  
  
Head held high in a prideful manner Tom disapparated (can't spell .and too lazy to look up) leaving the Death Eaters a little confused.  
  
After a few moments when everyone was about to leave Lucius Malfoy took the throne and said "Any who leave now will be hunted down. I shall be the new Dark Lord, and will bring Pure blood pride back to the wizarding world. That fool Tom Riddle was too weak, he shall die along with all the other mudbloods"  
  
The Death Eaters who looked terrified when Tom left them nearly jumped for joy while the ones who looked happy at Tom's abandonment now had heartbreakingly sad faces.  
  
It seemed a new psycho would claim the role of The Dark Lord (insert scary music).  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed and he looked at the small wand (it's not like a regular wand, it can't do magic all that much) he was going to give Tom as a gift. A lone tear slid down Harry's face and he quickly brushed it away, he would not cry for that murderous, evil, insane snake! Throwing the wand angrily to the side Harry pulled his knees to his chest. After a little while banging could be heard outside followed by Ambrous' voice.  
  
"HEY!!! EASY ON THE FRAME, IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY BROTHER!!!" Ambrous screamed at the intruder.  
  
The intruder, who sounded suspiciously like Severus Snape bellowed back "Let me in you moronic portrait"  
  
"Whoa! You know you are so lucky that I'm JUST a portrait! If I was my real self I would have beaten you to a pulp, never mind wands!" Ambrous retorted.  
  
"Just let me in, I need to speak with Potter!" Harry finally figured it WAS Snape.  
  
"Let him in Ambrous!" Harry screamed before Ambrous could tell Snape off.  
  
Hearing him huff Harry was quite unprepared to see a pretty ticked Snape glaring daggers at him..  
  
~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!  
  
So, what did you guys think? I was aiming more on comedy on this one.did I hit my mark? Review Please!!!!  
  
Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet, just fixed some spelling errors so it's easier to read..sorry. 


	16. A word from Snape and the Dark Lord neve...

Disclaimer: **sigh** ...What?  
  
A/N: Heehee.. I am trying to make these longer and get them up fast you all should know this..  
  
Lyla Snape- **hides from glare** Gomen, sorry. And you'll find out about Snape and **waves a flag** Dark Lord Lucius!! Yay!  
  
Layce74- Why thank you!  
  
Maggie- **sheepish** sorry bout the whole wait a month thing, I was just really busy..  
  
Snape coolgirl- Glad you did and I'm trying to make them longer!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- thank you, glad you did and I'll be sure to.  
  
Nelum- Glad you though it was, I hope I update soon too and HUGS AND KISSES XOXOXOXOXO  
  
Alena- Thank you, yea I loved the thought of Lucius taking over, I have a lot planned for our dear Lucius. And I'm planning a lot with Snape and Harry as well.not in a slash sense though...  
  
Chapter sixteen:  
  
Snape's face relaxed from it's expression of rage, Harry guessed that was because he was away from Ambrous. "Potter" Snape said curtly as he took a seat on a cushy chair opposite of Harry, whom was still on the bed.  
  
"Sn-" Harry paused before correcting himself, he didn't feel like getting detention "Professor Snape"  
  
Severus wanted to nod in approval, the boy was finally learning, but he didn't, he had a reputation to uphold after all. Instead Severus crossed his legs and put his hands together in his lap. "Have you made a decision yet?"  
  
Harry blinked once then twice, finally it hit him about what Snape was talking about, Tom. A surge of anger filled Harry, Snape had no right whatsoever to barge into his rooms and ask that question. Instead of being nice about it Harry looked challenging at Snape "I didn't know there was a decision to be made" there was a mocking tone to Harry's voice.  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed, okay so perhaps the boy wasn't learning after all, "Well there is Potter" Snape nearly snarled "I shouldn't be surprised that you were to thick to see it"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as well, and a glaring contest had started! "Well, I'm sorry if you are never quite clear" of course Harry was also talking about Severus' teaching and Severus knew this.  
  
"If you'd listen, for once in you're life, then you'd get my meaning" Severus threw back.  
  
Both of them went into a silence that when you see between two people you duck and cover. On the outside on one would be able to tell which held more anger and hatred at that moment. Finally remembering why he decided to be in the presence of Potter on his own accord, Severus stopped glaring.  
  
"Listen Potter, Tom has changed" it almost came out as a sigh.  
  
"Yea, into a five year old, I noticed" Harry's voice dripped with venom and sarcasm.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and he's not a five year old anymore" if Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn Snape wanted to stick out his tongue.  
  
"So what? Is he six now?" More sarcasm.  
  
"No" Snape almost seemed to have a childish voice to him "He's actually back more-or-less to his teenage self."  
  
"And that just makes him a whole lot better?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape.  
  
Sighing, Snape pushed up his left sleeve, the only way the boy was going to believe Tom had changed was if he showed him. Severus pushed his bare arm forward to show to Harry. Shock was written all over Harry's face. Slowly, Severus pulled his sleeve down and calmly spoke to Harry.  
  
"I know he has caused you pain beyond what anyone can comprehend. He has killed your parents, he tried to kill you, and he killed Cedric Diggory, making your life a living hell. He tricked you by playing the part of a five year old, and in the end it caused him to change. He is asking for a second chance at life, not many people get that chance"  
  
Silence feel over them both. Snape was looking at Harry, waiting for him to speak. But Harry remained quiet.  
  
The Snape spoke again "Everyone deserves a second chance Harry"  
  
Harry looked up in surprise when Snape said his first name. Severus had gotten out of his chair and made his way to the exit without another word. When Severus finally left, Harry was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
It was then that a thought hit Harry ~ I am truly alone. ~  
  
~~  
  
Tom cursed vividly as he paced up and down the halls of Riddle Manor, he had been doing this ever since he heard that Lucius had come back. He couldn't let the deranged blonde do this, not if he wanted a renewed peaceful life ~ That's IF Harry forgives you ~ Tom ignored that little voice.  
  
And besides that, Tom was still the Dark Lord! He may have given up his Death Eaters but he never gave up claim of being a Dark Lord.yet. Thinking and pondering, Tom tried to piece together what he was going to do. He could easily kill Lucius, do the world a favor.but then he thought about Harry and the urge to roll his eyes came back.  
  
Killing Lucius would prove to Harry that Tom hadn't changed.~ Wait, why are you so eager to please Harry Potter? You are Tom Riddle, Voldemort, The Dark Lord, and you are worried about what a fifteen year old brat thinks ~ Tom stopped all pacing to think about that last thought, the little voice was right! Why should he care? Why did he care in the first place? He should kill off Potter along with Lucius!  
  
Tom had started smiling sinisterly but then stopped as his eyes caught sight of an old photo. It was a wizards picture, were the people and things moved. He remembered placing it there, on a little table in the hall, when he had first found this place, a long time ago. The picture itself showed two boys (whom were waving and smiling), both with black hair, one with green eyes while the other had to different colored eyes, one green and one blue. The boys in the picture were 12 years old. Him and Ambrous.  
  
He looked blankly down at the picture, remembering his old friend, who was now a portrait on the wall guarding the Slytherin Head Boy rooms. When Tom had first created the Death Eaters he had invited Ambrous, but his friend declined his answer, and the two never talked after that, never really even saw each other. He had heard about Ambrous dying at the hands of his Death Eaters, it had taken 10 Death Eaters total to take down his old school mate.  
  
Placing the picture down, Tom turned on his heel and headed for the door, Lucius Malfoy didn't stand a chance, not while the Dark Lord was still there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! Chapter done, and it didn't take me a month this time, sorry it's not terribly long at all. Please Review! 


	17. Finally some Remus and Tom's challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **sigh**...Though it has been on my Christmas list for quite some time... And another Christmas without it..  
  
A/N: HEEEEELLLOOOOOOO! Thank you for all the reviews, I feel so loved!  
  
Snape coolgirl- Why thank you! I thought I wrote Snape out pretty well myself. Thank you again!  
  
Spiffycool- Good and I can't remember either but thanks for reviewing anyway! All really good questions but to much of spoilers for the next chapters!  
  
Alena- I can't either and yes poor Harry, indeed.  
  
Nelum- That's really really really really cool that you like it. I'm sorta thinking on the same lines with Lucius but I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do about him yet...  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- I'm STILL glad you like it. And I'll continue if only cause you were so polite. **smile**  
  
Lillinfields- Nope sorry, you're going to have to convey a little louder **grin**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin walked cheerfully down the halls of Hogwarts. He would smile and greet a student every now and then, but he never lost pace as he walked down the halls. When he did lose his pace it might have been because of a drawling voice proclaiming "With that filthy mudblood Tom Riddle gone my father is the new Dark Lord!"  
  
Not that unlike a wannabe James Bond, Remus hugged his back to the wall and scooted closer to the corridor where Draco Malfoy was telling the pug-faced Pansy all about how his father became the Dark Lord. "My father plans on taking out all the Mudbloods here in Hogwarts and I'm helping him. He plans to have Hogwarts as his own personal castle!"  
  
Now Remus had always thought the young Malfoy to be an intelligent boy from his grades but at this moment all that went down the drain and Remus thought the boy was an idiot (*runs from all the Draco Fans * don't hurt me! Trust me, I love Draco too but it had to be done!). Remus decided he heard enough and ran like a maniac to the Headmasters office.  
  
Before Remus could even speak, the gargoyle in front of the office the statue stood aside and showed Albus Dumbledore. The kindly old headmaster smiled "Well hello Remus my boy. What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't know for once" Remus shook his head and quickly added "I have something important to tell you, inside your office"  
  
With that our favorite werewolf proceeded to drag the old headmaster into his own office to tell him of what he just heard.  
  
~*~  
  
It had only been two days since Tom Riddle had thrown away his title of Dark Lord and already Malfoy Manor was turned into the main base of operations. Death Eaters were everywhere, from lounging about in the study, raiding the Malfoy's kitchen, to bowing before Lucius Malfoy in the ball room with Lucius sitting quite comfortably on a big black plush chair.  
  
The blond aristocrat even had a crown on the top of his head and looked down upon the 'lowly' Death Eaters. Unbeknownst to Lucius was that 'his' Death Eaters were very quickly becoming tired of him. Even the ones who were happy when Lucius picked up the title of Dark Lord were tempted to snore when Lucius gave them a 'speech' and it had only been two days!  
  
Getting up from his 'throne' Lucius scanned his eyes over the Death Eaters and spoke in his silky voice "I am glad to see that everyone is adapting quite well to the..changes" a smile spread over Lucius' mouth "We shall soon be taking our first course of action! Soon we will take over Hogwarts!"  
  
The Death Eaters that were somewhat loyal to Lucius, which was a grand total of 10, grinned to one another, happy that they would take such a course of action. While the rest of the Death Eaters were actually a little concerned about what would happen if Hogwarts was taken over.  
  
The school was a symbol of freedom and overcoming challenges to all of the witches and wizards, it had been through many wars and obstacles, if ever it was taken over panic would be filled within every magical person's heart. Everyone would lose hope, not only in the fight against The Dark but also in the Ministry, no one would trust them any more and so many would quit their positions. It would be the fall of the wizarding world.  
  
"It will happen tomorrow! First thing in the morning!" Lucius bellowed out then was silently as if expecting them all to cheer.  
  
When the Death Eaters finally figured out that cheering was exactly what he wanted them to do, they gave out a non-enthusiastic cheer. Lucius seemed satisfied enough with it and sat down in his chair thinking he was a genius.  
  
Outside of Malfoy Manor it was a rather sunny day with the sky clear of clouds and little birds chirping happily. The lush grass was a vibrant green and trees were at there full bloom. A lake was not to far from the Manor and it reflected the sun, giving a glittery light on it's surface. This just made Tom Riddle, who was outside in front of Malfoy Manor, all the more confused.  
  
"What the-" Tom said taking in all that's around him "It's almost winter!"  
  
Shaking his head in disapproval and giving a little shrug as an after thought Tom made his way to the front doors of the Manor. Set on his face was a look of anger and determination. What should have ended when Tom left the life of torturing and death, was going to end today. Lucius Malfoy and every other fool who would dare try to take the name he himself had earned, were going to meet their deaths.  
  
With his wand in one hand and his other pushing open the door with such force that it gave out a sickening 'BANG!' Tom yelled out his challenge to the new Dark Lord.  
  
"MALFOY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the Headmaster's office Albus Dumblerdore looked pale and shocked. Across from him were Remus and Severus, who had been summoned earlier, sat with worried expressions. Well Remus more so then Severus. The two younger men exchanged glances before Severus spoke.  
  
"Headmaster? It's not so bad, Lucius is a joke. We can defend against him rather easily" The Potions Master said in a somewhat assuring tone.  
  
"I'm afriad that is not the problem, my boy" Albus said rather hoarsely as he showed the two other men a small piece of parchment.  
  
At first confused looks were written on their faces then realization dawned and they looked at the Headmaster. "Remus, please go and get Mr. Potter. Severus, we must hurry"  
  
The small piece of parchment dropped to the floor as all the men practically ran out of the office. A small woman portrait moved to get a better view and read the parchment, furrowing her brow at the words that were written upon it.  
  
'The Dark Lord has died though a fool now wears his title. I am no longer the Dark Lord, however, I cannot allow a man like Malfoy to wear it. The title of Dark Lord shall be buried today along with Lucius Malfoy's corpse'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END CHAPTER.  
  
A/N: Oooooooh, so the final 'battle' thing has begun. Who will survive? Who will not? What shall become of this all!!!!!??????  
  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DID I DO GOOD? OH AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT! 


	18. The Battle of the Dark Lords

Disclaimer: If you didn't read it in the other 17 chapters then to bad!  
  
A/N: Heya everyone! The reviews are awesome! Love you all!  
  
Maruder no.5- Yay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- I hope your head is okay! And it is I who is speechless by your charming review! I'll of course continue, I like the story myself. Happy Holidays!  
  
Snape coolgirl- Thank you!  
  
Spiffycool - I'm trying to update as soon as I can! Really! Though I'm glad to hear that you're bouncing with excitement. I almost feel bad for Tom and Harry as well..almost. And I shall try to continue writing as well as I can.  
  
Beta read by Lee Hart.  
  
~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy may not be brave and daring but it could not be said that he didn't have a tad bit of pride. In fact he had a whole lot of pride, though that didn't show so much when Tom was Dark Lord but that is beside the point. He was a man of pride and as a man of pride he would hardly back down from any challenge. So when Tom Riddle, the ex-Dark Lord, He- who-must-not-be-named, challenged Lucius Malfoy to a duel the blonde nearly threw away all his pride to hide behind his chair.  
  
"What will you do Luc- I mean Master?" asked one of the Death Eaters that happened to be in the ballroom.  
  
The pale faced Lucius did not answer as he sat in his plush chair, gripping the arms of the chair as if they were his one and only lifeline. Gulping in fear, Lucius could only watch as a scowling teenage looking Tom Riddle stormed into the ballroom looking like one of those mystical heroes that come to save the day. In all honesty that's what Lucius thought, that Tom was here to save the day. Collecting all of his cool and trying to remain calm, instead of running away screaming like a 7 year old school girl, Lucius stood up and bowed ever so graciously to Tom. He was rather shocked when Tom bowed mockingly back.  
  
"It's absolutely marvelous to see you Mr. Riddle" Lucius said quickly getting over the little shock.  
  
"I can't say the same Lucy" was the quick retort from Tom, who had an arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
Lucius narrowed his grayish eyes at Tom before continuing on pleasantly.  
  
"I know why you are here. You want to play HERO, you want to save the day. You don't want me to be the Dark Lord and I know why for that also! I make a better Dark Lord then you ever did or that you ever could! That's why you are here. Instead of playing the Dark Lord in which you failed, you became the hero, to repent for what you've done. You-" It was a good thing Lucius choked off before Tom took off the other arm of his chair with another flame spell.  
  
On Lucius' right, the chair's arm was on fire, not just a little kindle of a fire, but a roaring inferno that was quickly spreading. Jumping off the chair and taking out his wand, Lucius summoned water and put the fire out. The distraught blonde turned to a darkly amused Tom Riddle who was lightly tapping his wand against his cheek.  
  
"You are wrong about everything , Lucius" Tom casually said looking at Lucius with darkening red eyes "I don't want to be hero, what happens to the wizarding world is of no concern to me. It has been of no concern right when I walked away from the Death Eaters. From hence forth I look after my own."  
  
Almost all the Death Eaters had abandoned Lucius except a few who were standing behind him. But even they were about to flee as Tom took a step forward. Shaking in fear they all stood their ground, though Lucius was about to take a step back.  
  
"I did not fail in becoming the Dark Lord neither" with every word that Tom uttered, more venom and hatred laced through his voice "They had feared me, in fact, they still do. The wizarding world is still afraid to say the name I had given myself, save for a few brave though foolish few. I had gathered a group that were regarded with fear and they flourished under my command. Now you want to ruin that all. You are the one who wants to take my place. You will.or I should say would have never been able to. It is not that I don't WANT you to become the Dark Lord, Lucius. It's that I cannot allow you to be."  
  
Dark red eyes flashed with such a dangerous light in them that Lucius took a step back and the few remaining Death Eaters that he had with him, ran away. They left, leaving the self-proclaimed Dark Lord alone with the one true Dark Lord.  
  
"Hn, it seems you were not able to keep any loyal followers, Lucius" Tom said moving across from Malfoy, into a dueling stance.  
  
"I will show them all. I'll show them who is the better Dark Lord" Malfoy spat out, also getting into a dueling stance.  
  
"You were never Dark Lord to begin with" that seemed to be the red flag to begin, for after that was said, Tom and Lucius raised their wands and said the same curse "Crucio!"  
  
Two red strings of light blasted out of the two wands and in a flash hit their targets. Both went down in agony though they both withdrew their curses immediately and got up on staggering feet.  
  
And so the battle began, not between the light and the dark. But between the two darkest of them all.  
  
A battle that would later be called The battle of the Dark Lords.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor as the battle had begun, though at the current moment they were wondering what Tom had earlier been wondering. How was it so sunny and green when it was almost winter?  
  
They both quickly shook their heads of that thought when they heard the two Dark Wizards dueling it out inside.  
  
"We should wait for Harry and Remus" Dumbledore said, stopping Severus from opening the door.  
  
"But why, Headmaster? Tom will kill him" The blacked haired Potions Master was confused.  
  
"And he'd kill us as well" Albus' face was grave "Tom has no loyalties, except one"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Yes, so we must wait"  
  
"Yes Headmaster"  
  
~*~  
  
Tom quickly dodged out of the way of the Imperious curse. Again he dodged as the Crucio curse was thrown his way. The usually calm Malfoy was getting desperate and was only repeating the two more minor of the Unforgivables. Looking for a moment, just once for Lucius to stop carelessly spitting out curses so that he could aim one of his own. Finally he saw it, Lucius had lowered his wand just a tad and was breathing hard. Tom turned his body to squarely face Lucius and quickly threw a curse of his own. "POENA!" (A/N: Poena is the Latin word for pain, or so I think)  
  
A streak of dark blue came from Tom's wand and hit Lucius, sending the aristocrat flying back with a grunt of pain. Breathing a little harder then normal, Tom swaggered over to the fallen Lucius. Stomping his foot onto Lucius' hand, the blonde's wand went rolling away. Hate-filled eyes caught feared ones as time seemed to stop.  
  
And Tom raised his wand slowly above his head as Lucius closed his eyes in defeat.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry didn't even bother to wait for the Headmaster or the others as he barged into the Manor, straight after Remus had brought them there. The famous teenager had a wild look to his eyes as he frantically searched for Tom and Lucius with Albus, Severus, and Remus trying to catch up.  
  
After a quick turn to the right down the massive hallway he went through the study and pushed through some wooden double doors to see Tom raising his wand to finish Lucius.  
  
And just before the finishing words could utter passed Tom's lips, Harry yelled out. "STOP!"  
  
Two pairs of eyes, one red and one gray, turned to Harry. Both pairs of eyes were shocked. Tom lowered his wand and turned to Harry, still not believing that he was here.  
  
"Harry?" It was almost like Tom was five again, as all the hate vanished from Tom's eyes and a most wondrous thing happened, all the red seemed to swirl into a greenish color that made Tom look ever more that five year old once again.  
  
Harry's own green eyes were wide and he said in a whisper "You..were trying to help..the light"  
  
"No Harry." Tom said shaking his head. At the confused look Harry gave him, Tom opened his mouth to elaborate but a voice cut him off.  
  
"See? The true Dark Lord would have never moved his eyes from his opponent." Tom and Harry both turned to Lucius who was up on his feet with his wand pointed at Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus had held both Severus and Remus when they had reached the study. The old Headmaster seemed to be waiting for something and the other two were getting impatient.  
  
"Headmaster!" Both of the men said.  
  
"Are we not going in?" Severus said right at the same time Remus asked "Aren't we going to help?"  
  
Albus shook his head at the two "No, this fight is for both Harry and Tom alone. They are the ones who need to end this. After all, they have always been the two key players in this"  
  
Severus and Remus then both shared a same thought ~But this is not a game~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Please don't kill me! I have a plan for the next chapter! And to make up the cliff hanger I had posted this extra early!...Review...please.. 


	19. That's ALL it took?

Disclaimer: ..**growl** You know the drill.  
  
A/N: MWAHA! REVIEWS!  
  
Spiffycool- Yes, I got this up early, just for you ~.^! Glad you like my writing style! Harry will make his decision soon and it'd be sad if you cried. And I'm going to work, really! I am! You don't believe me?.okay I'm going for real..  
  
Yay- Thank you and okay!  
  
hemione1992- ^.^ Yup, sorry!  
  
EclipseAzNGTX- Glad you like it so much. And you have a nice day too.  
  
TomFeltonLover- Thank you and I'll try to hurry it up.  
  
Selenium-Rubid- Thank you so very much! Heh. I'm very honored that you would say such and I'm glad you like it.  
  
lzshpr()- GOOD GOOD! Me like that you like!  
  
Snape coolgirl- Thanks. Good. Okay.  
  
Moriana Phoenix- I'm glad you like and I'm sorry to say that Tom is not at all loyal to the light ^.^;;;, this will be explained by Tom to Harry in later chapters. And thanks for that bit on Poena. I had looked up pain and that's what I got..^.^;;; but oh well! I'll put that now.  
  
POENA MEANS PUNISHMENT NOT PAIN!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
NO NAME- Glad you do and I'll try not to keep you waiting long. Lol  
  
maruder no.5- Setting deadlines for me now are you? I promise nothing.  
  
Bella- Yes he was and I think everyone does.  
  
Fiery Pheonix- Heh. Sorry and Thank you!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever - Read the rest!  
  
~~  
  
It seemed as if they were all frozen in time, Lucius, Harry, and Tom. Tom had pulled his wand up to Lucius, who had his own wand pointed at Harry, whom was looking at Tom. Each of them had a look of questioning. What should they do? Who would make the first move? Shall it be me?  
  
Tom glared at Lucius with all the hate he could muster and in doing so, his eyes were turning that blood red, once again. Lucius however was at a loose of what to really do, he could kill Potter but that would give Tom an opening. He could just kill Tom but what would Potter do? Then a thought passed through Lucius' mind. Potter wouldn't do anything! The boy probably hated Tom..  
  
A mischievous smirk crossed Lucius' lips as he started to speak. "How much do you care about this boy Tom?"  
  
Tom said nothing as he just stood there with hate written all over his face. No other emotions even flickered through his eyes, which was really creepy to both Lucius and Harry.  
  
"You don't? That's a shame..." With that Lucius raised his wand to Harry and started the words to the killing curse "Avada." only to turn his wand last second to Tom "Kedavra!"  
  
At the same time Tom shouted out a very different spell "Accioitum Speculum [1]!" (Wow and my first footnote...)  
  
A flash of green light and smoke was all Harry remembered when he was knocked out from the pure force of the two spells. From then on, Harry was floating into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Harry next opened his eyes he quickly shut them for the bright light that hit them. More slowly this time he opened his eyes and quickly realized he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Groaning, Harry sat up in the bed and saw three smiling faces. Those were Remus, Albus, and Sirius.  
  
"Gah, just when I was beginning to think I wouldn't have to be in the infirmary for a long long time." Harry all but whined making the three adults laugh.  
  
"Must've been a record for you, Harry. Being out of this place for that long" Sirius joked with him sitting at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Though we must say, you didn't even do anything this time!" Remus added with a toothy smile.  
  
"Though as for Tom and Lucius.." Albus looked like he had aged about 10 years.  
  
"What about them Headmaster?" bile rose in Harry's throat, what had happened to those two. Were they dead? Or did one come out alive?  
  
The old Headmaster pointed along the row of beds to the last two. The second to last held Lucius Malfoy, literally. There were ropes that had tied him down to the bed, though he was pale and unmoving. Next to him, on the last bed laid Tom. The ex-Dark Lord looked dead laying on his bed. Harry could even see his breaths.  
  
Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry was breathing deep, trying to calm himself. "Is.is he.dead?"  
  
That old twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes as he shook his head "Why, no my boy. He is very much alive. He's just asleep."  
  
Though Harry was relieved he couldn't help but feel that the Headmaster had made him worry like that on purpose. "Then what happened, Headmaster?"  
  
A wide smile graced Albus' lips as he sat down on the other side of Harry's bed. "Well, Mr. Potter, it would seem that Tom had survived the killing curse"  
  
Immediately Harry's hand went to his scar, and had a puzzled look "Was it.like how I survived?"  
  
Remus and Sirius both had interested looks as they listened to what the Headmaster had to say.  
  
"No, dear Harry. He did it a much..more tangible way.." The Headmaster trailed off to tell exactly how it happened.  
  
~*~*~(Flashback to the battle)~*~*~  
  
"You don't? That's a shame..." With that Lucius raised his wand to Harry and started the words to the killing curse "Avada." only to turn his wand last second to Tom "Kedavra!"  
  
At the same time Tom shouted out a very different spell "Accioitum Speculum!"  
  
Just as the green light was about to hit Tom, smoke erupted from Tom's wand and an oval mirror as big as Tom's body popped right before the ex-Dark Lord and the Killing Curse hit it. A large explosion hit as the Killing Curse basically paused for a minute and was sent straight back at Lucius.  
  
Tom had been thrown from the explosion and hit his head hard on one of the walls, knocking him out cold.  
  
Lucius had been knocked back all the way to his chair were he sat sprawled, unconcious.  
  
~*~*~(End Anti-climatic Flashback)~*~*~  
  
Harry had a dry look on his face when Albus was finished. A strange kind of silence filled the room until Harry opened his mouth. "That's it? A giant mirror? That's all it took to block the killing curse?"  
  
The Headmaster nodded with that little smile "Yes, a bit anti-climatic for a final battle. But it worked."  
  
"How?" Remus was the one to ask "It shouldn't have been so simple."  
  
"And why not, my boy?" Albus asked still smiling "Most spells are a form of light before they hit their intended target, in this case the Avada Kedavra was a green light. Mirrors reflect light so the curse was reflected back to Lucius"  
  
"So, is Lucius dead?" Harry's brow was furrowed as he looked back over at the blonde.  
  
"No. When the spell was reflected it was not that powerful. Only enough to knock him out, not kill him" Albus explained.  
  
"Because the Avada Kedavra is based on the power of the user, so if altered, like reflected by a mirror, it becomes less powerful" Sirius said, understanding.  
  
"Yes, well, in any case" Albus stood up and looked down at Harry "Have you made your decision about Tom?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hands "I'll never forgive what he has done to me.."  
  
Albus looked sad at the news, as did Remus and Sirius (who was clued in earlier). The Headmaster simply nodded "It is your choice Harry"  
  
With that the three of them (Remus, Sirius, and Albus) left Harry alone, and the green eyed boy finished his sentence. "But if he chooses to become a five year old again, then I'm willing to give him a second chance."  
  
Little did Harry know that he was indeed heard, by one Tom Riddle who was feigning sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
[1] A very very very rough translation of 'Summon Mirror'. Accioitum comes from Accio just with a different ending and Speculum is supposed to mean 'mirror' or image, copy. Sorry if it's sooooo terribly wrong.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	20. Draco shows his colors and Albus should ...

Disclaimer: NINER! I don't own!  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Passed a hundred reviews! Go me! I so rule! Thanks everyone! If I miss anyone, I'm sorry!  
  
n- I thought so too!  
  
DracoLover- Yay! And I'm sorry it's so short, I'm trying to find a way to make it long without seeming like I'm dragging the chapter out..and thank you for that fine compliment!  
  
Snape coolgirl-..-.-;; No, I'm afraid that wasn't just you...  
  
Spiffycool- I was uber afraid no one was going to like the whole anti- climatic scene but I'm glad people actually do. I'm glad you liked it. And that your happy.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- I'm going, I'm going..  
  
StarlightAngeldust- I could so say something really mean but I won't and just say okay!  
  
Selenium-Rubid- oooookay.. and your welcome???  
  
maruder no.5- LOL! Cute! Alright, I'm trying to get it up!(..Anyone else think that just sounded wrong?  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- I love him too and I think everyone is glad for that...heh.  
  
hemione1992- No I'm not done and I'm going..  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- ^.^ I'm not telling! Read!  
  
L33TPHR33K- ^.^ Glad you thought that was funny. I thought it was rather clever myself * is stroking her own ego*  
  
Lotus Myst- Why thank you. I'll try. Buh-bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week passed by since the day Harry woke up and had been let out of the hospital. Things more or less went back to the way they were before Tom had made his appearance into Harry's life. Sirius went back into hiding (Peter still has yet to be caught), Harry went to his classes, practiced Quidditch, exchanged insults with Draco, and hung around with Ron and Hermione. But despite all that, inside he was hoping to catch a glimpse of a 5 year old boy with a messed up tie and a wrongly buttoned shirt.  
  
The only people who seemed to take notice of Harry's internal battle was Ron, Hermione, Remus, and the Headmaster. But they left him alone for the most part, if only because he had snapped at them all when they had asked for about the 100th time what was wrong.  
  
To Harry it seemed as if Tom wasn't going to come back, ever since he left he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the ex-Dark Lord. Though he did get a rather pleasant surprise from Tom.  
  
It was that morning of the week that had passed and Harry Potter was doing his normal everyday thing. He was eating breakfast with his friends. Scrambled eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and toast were all lined up and ready to be eaten. But they remained untouched as Harry looked across the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were having a silly argument, Albus was smiling at him, Snape was glaring at him, and rather strangely he looked towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was smiling happily.  
  
This came as quite the shocker for Harry, for not once had he seen a sincere smile on Malfoys face. He would have thought that with Lucius going to Azkaban, Draco would be sad, or that he would be angry at Harry.  
  
As if sensing someone's eyes on him, Draco turned and smirked at Harry, his eyes having a certain look that rivaled that of Albus Dumbledore's. Then the blonde turned his head to the Great Hall doors and there was an Auror with Peter Pettigrew! With wide eyes Harry turned back to Draco who was now eating with his head down, though traces of a smile were on his face.  
  
The unknown Auror looked familiar, though Harry was not sure where. The man had black hair that matched nicely with his tan skin and muscular body, but it was the bright piercing blue eyes that caught Harry's attention. That's when it hit him, this man looked like Ambrous! The only difference was no tattoo, both eyes were blue, and Harry noticed a scar over one of the eyes.  
  
The man walked over to Harry and smiled. "Well, hello. I know you must hear this a lot, but you're Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry simply gave a nod with a small smile. The Auror pushed Peter forward rather meanly and the little rat had the gull to start crying and begging.  
  
"Eh. Shuddup already, Peter!" The Auror said making a pained expression as if the sight of a grown man crying was hurting him.  
  
"P-please.d-d-don't." but Peter was shut up by a gag and Harry looked up to see the Ambrous look a like whistle innocently, putting his wand behind him.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Ambrous' brother" The Auror's eyes snapped over to Harry with surprise written in them.  
  
"Why.yes, that I would be. The names Brutus" he answered and then smiled "Well, anywho, I just came by to show you that Peter is caught, so ole Sirius is going to be freed! Peter confessed everything when we offered to give him to Remus for questioning. Now, I guess I'll just hand him over to Albus, have a good day Mr. Potter"  
  
Brutus shoved Peter in the direction of the Head Table and Albus rose from his seat "Ah, thank you Brutus"  
  
Everything was taken care of as Albus accompanied with the Heads of Houses left with Peter in tow.  
  
When they were gone and out of sight Harry found himself face to face with a certain blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Surprised?" Malfoy smirked when Harry practically jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Gah!" Harry clutched at his heart as if he had heart problems "Yes! Very surprised! First at having Peter Pettigrew caught and now at having a ferret in my face!"  
  
Ron and Hermione watched the exchanged wary and was surprised when Draco just smiled cheekily back.  
  
"Yea, well, it's not like you're exactly pleasing to the eye Scarboy. Riddle was rather surprised to when I gave him the whereabouts of Pettigrew"  
  
"What?" Once again Harry almost fell out of his chair, he seemed to be doing that a lot over the past year.  
  
"Yup, I'm the one who gave up his whereabouts" Draco looked proud of himself "You see, now that father is out of the way and mother has her own house since dear aunt Bellatrix is in Azkaban and they have no brothers, I get Malfoy Manor all to myself! Wonderful isn't it! But the thing was that Pettigrew was still in my home, I couldn't have that. Not that imbecilic piece of rat trash, had to get him out one way or another!"  
  
"But.I thought.that.you would be mad... at your father being in Azkaban" Harry was definitely confused.  
  
"Well.yea..I do love my father, really. Flesh and blood, all that crap. But the man was becoming more of an idiot. He was going to force the Dark Mark on me! Said it was the only way to become a Dark Wizard. What a load of bull!" "What about..Professor Lupin overheard you.."  
  
At this point Draco rolled his eyes "Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" he saw the look on Harry's face "Nevermind, don't answer that. I spoke loudly for a reason, Potter. I couldn't just go up to Dumbledore and tell him without ruining my reputation, so I did it on the sly. Thought you'd learn by now."  
  
Harry gave him another Look "Kinda hard when you keep up with the surprises like this"  
  
It was an even bigger surprise when Draco winked at him "Have to keep you on your toes somehow Potter"  
  
Nothing else was said as Draco swept off to his table where the Slytherins were almost all celebrating.  
  
"You'd think they're happy with not getting to be Death Eaters" Ron said with doubt dripping in his words.  
  
"For some reason, I think they are" Harry replied, and Hermione nodded in agreement. When you think you know people..  
  
~~  
  
While everyone was having breakfast, Tom Riddle was standing in front of both Albus and Severus. The three men were rather silent, as if saying goodbye to Tom's teenage self. Severus handed Tom the potion vial and stepped back folding his arms in the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"This is permanent, Tom. I'll have to ask, is this truly what you want?" Albus asked him kindly.  
  
Tom simply nodded and uncorked the vial, he gave out a little sigh "To a new life" he downed the bottle in one glup. Albus and Severus watched as Tom began to shrink through the ages. When he reached five, he did not stop, he kept shrinking until they could no longer see him in the pile of robes.  
  
At first the two grown men were alarmed until they heard a rather disturbing noise.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Severus covered his ears quickly and Albus picked up the small bundle that had been buried in the robes. The crying turned down a couple of notches and Severus got a good look at the package in Albus' arms.  
  
There in the old man's arms, was a baby with bright green eyes, that were filled with tears, black hair plastered to his head, pale skin, and chuddyness on his arms, legs, and tummy. The kind old Headmaster wrapped the baby up in the robes that were on the floor and beamed at Severus.  
  
"I think that if Tom still had his right mind, he'd be mad that you tricked him again" was the dry statement that the Potions Master uttered.  
  
"Maybe" The headmaster shrugged then went to cooing at the baby Tom Riddle.  
  
~~  
  
Up at the Great Hall everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a dull roar of-  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Which was followed quickly by a "Headmaster! Stop looking at him! That's why he's crying!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter!  
  
Don't worry, I'm not done yet! ^.^ Let me know how it is! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Any questions that I haven't answered?  
  
Also, sorry it took awhile, school started and it is hateful. I should be doing my homework but I got this done instead, be proud! What do you think of baby Tom? 


	21. End of the Dark Lord and A new beginning

Disclaimer: ....grrrrrr..no, I don't own..  
  
A/N: ^.^ Reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone!  
  
NO NAME, lol- Glad you do.and both of the stories? Heh. I've updated Brother Dear! Go me!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- Yes he did! Bad Dumbledore! No candy!  
  
Siriuslycool- Glad you enjoyed! Hmmm, I think I read a couple that were pretty good, I'll put them up.  
  
Allison- Well, thank the person who issued the challenge! I just write the story. And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Solana- ^.^ Don't worry, I'll force him to!  
  
Snape coolgirl- I thought so too! ^.^ And thank you!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- I know, poor baby, has to look at Albus! ^.^ And I'm actually thinking about making this into a series..  
  
IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had a feeling deep within his stomach that something dreadful was about to happen. The feeling increased more then double when the Great Hall doors opened and there stood Albus and Snape with a little baby in the Headmasters arms. The baby had stopped crying but looked like it was hyperventilating. It's little chest going up and down as it's face was contorted in a curious expression mixed with a little bit of fear. Needless to say, but it will be said anyway, all the girls 'awwed' in sync with each other (and I don't mean the band). The little child looked even more afraid as it seemed to try and hide deeper into the robes it was wrapped in.  
  
The Headmaster smiled and shifted his arms so that the baby was even more secure. He walked right up to where Harry was sitting and beamed at the confused boy. "Harry! After breakfast, would you come to my office?"  
  
~As if I had a choice anyway.~ was the thought that went through Harry's head though he nodded anyway. The Headmaster beamed all the more while a certain Potions Master could be seen rolling his eyes. The two older men left for the Head Table with Albus playing with the baby as Snape went quickly to his chair, as to get away from the green eyed little monster (And it's not Harry this time! ^.^).  
  
"What a cute baby!" Minerva squealed as she sat next Albus, once again Snape rolled his eyes. He vaguely wondered what would happen if he told her that the baby was once the feared Lord Voldemort. That brought a smile to his lips.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table just about everyone was trying to get a look at the new little addition to Hogwarts, which was busy trying to make it's grand escape from the Headmaster's arms. It seemed that only The Golden Trio wasn't trying to get a glance at the squirming bundle of cuteness, if only because they were trying to figure out why the Headmaster wanted to see Harry after breakfast. Then an idea struck Hermione, since she is the smartest of the three.  
  
"Do you think.it has to do with the baby?" she asked carefully, not really sure how to word her theory.  
  
"What?" Ron had the most confused expression on his face which oddly enough suited him "But what would Harry do with a baby?"  
  
"Raise him" was the simple answer. "But it's not my kid!" Harry said in a hushed whisper as they were starting to draw attention to them.  
  
"And if it was Tom?" That simple question shut Harry AND Ron up, but not for long.  
  
"Tom RIDDLE?" Ron stressed the Riddle out a bit too much.  
  
"What other Riddle would I be talking about?" Hermione was now getting snapish "You said he was taking a type of youth potion that will also help clear memories right?"  
  
Harry had indeed told them that, in fact he had told them everything. With a butter beer in one hand and the other tracing patterns on the table, he told them it all, without one trace of emotion or so it seemed. Trying to take in all that Hermione was telling him he tried to defend that he would have nothing to do with a baby.  
  
"But he was going to be turned into a five year old?" Harry stated strongly.  
  
"You know Dumbledore, he'd undoubtedly changed the potion!" was Hermione's answer and Ron just sat on the sidelines looking back and forth.  
  
"I'm to young to take care of a baby"  
  
"You were about to take care of a five year old, certainly you could give a baby a try"  
  
"That would be diapers!" a disgusted look.  
  
"Were you ever planning on having children?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Then you would have to deal with diapers eventually!"  
  
The little argument went on in that style for the remaining time of breakfast whereas Ron was starting to get a headache from moving his head back and forth so fast. Finally the bell rang for there first class so Ron and Hermione zipped to their first class. Harry made the treacherous journey to the Headmaster's office, hoping beyond hope that Hermione was wrong..but he doubted it.  
  
When he got to the gargoyle it automatically opened to show the Headmaster. "Oh! My boy, I was just about to retrieve you. Come in!"  
  
Harry followed the way-too-happy Dumbledore into his office to stop at the sight of Severus Snape, the greasy git and evil Potions Master sitting in a chair, with a baby in his lap. Not to mention bouncing said baby on his knee.  
  
Snape turned his body around at Harry, still bouncing the baby on his knee, and snarled at Harry. "What are you staring at Potter?"  
  
"N-n-nothing, Professor" he managed to stutter out.  
  
"Take a seat Harry" Dumbledore said motioning to the seat next to Snape, Harry quickly sat down. Albus sat behind his desk and put his hands together, smiling.  
  
"You.wanted.to see me, sir?" Severus wanted to snicker when he heard the gulp from Harry.  
  
"Why yes, Harry" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled all the more and Harry wondered if he should be scared "You see, it has to do with that little lad over there"  
  
Albus pointed to little Tom on Snape's lap. Tom was giggling happily as he was bounced and Snape looked tired of bouncing.  
  
Another gulp from Harry and this time Severus did snicker "What do you mean Headmaster?"  
  
"What he's saying Potter is that this .thing here" He turned Tom to face Harry "Is Tom Riddle. The ex-Dark Lord" The baby simply gurgled happily.  
  
"I knew that sir.."  
  
"Then you'll be happy to know that you'll be the one to take care of him!" Albus looked extremely happy.  
  
"But.but" Harry desperately searched for an excuse and found one "The Dursleys would never allow me to have a baby at their house over the summer!"  
  
"My dear boy, under these circumstances you will be allowed to stay here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said kindly. And that one sentence alone made Harry throw away all doubts and he quickly agreed.  
  
"Good" Snape sneered as he handed Tom over to Harry. Two sets of green eyes locked onto one another and Harry smiled softly.  
  
"Maybe it won't be that bad." Harry was cut off from saying anything more when little baby Tom threw up all over him.  
  
All that could be heard was Severus Snape snickering, though a certain Headmaster had to hide his laugh behind his hand..  
  
~The next day~  
  
Outside of Riddle Manor, charmed so that only magical people could see was a small black marble shrine. It was colored with black and white roses. The symbolism of good and evil. On the headstone itself read the words.  
  
'Lord Voldemort aka He-who-must-not-be-named  
  
One of the most feared Dark Lords. May the end of his reign keep in this shrine'  
  
Standing before that very shrine was a young boy.no man and a small baby in a stroller. Harry Potter laid a gray rose on the grave of his enemy and faced his new little challenge. Little Tom Riddle looked somber at the grave, as if he knew what it was. But.he couldn't, not really. Albus and Severus had made sure that Tom's past memory was lost forever.  
  
It was now time for a new but interesting beginning. And slowly Harry rolled Tom away from the shrine.  
  
The Dark Lord was forever gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
END!  
  
It is finished! The story that took a little over a year to complete (due to the author being lazy). I have one question to ask. Anyone up for a sequel? Let me know in a review! Until then! 


	22. Authors Notes and Thank yous

Hello everyone! My Little Serpent will be going through beta reading so that it'll be easier to read! Thank you:

DarkQueenD

Qserenity2000

ChibiFVG

Lisienna

Ookami Kage

Sayiera

Fiery Pheonix

REBELICIOUS4701

JMB

Snape coolgirl (And also thanks for continually reviewing Raising Tom)

HoshiHikari

GoddessMoonLady (Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how else to convey my thanks for the many reviews you have given me.)

EvilLaughKid

Selenium-Rubid

Atticus J. Finch

NO NAME, lol

Urufu

Padawan Jan-AQ

Yin

All of you, thank you for reviewing!

But mainly I want to show gratitude to TheBlackWitch who is doing the editing and beta reading for this story. And also for her patience with waiting for the chapters and my genuine laziness. Haha!

With love,

SolcieNTalin


End file.
